This invention constitutes improvements in the Compound Meter Assembly as disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 746,536, filed Dec. 1, 1976, concurrently herewith, of Allen C. Bradham, III and Edward A. Seruga.
Various meter assemblies of the type frequently referred to as compound meters have heretofore been provided for measuring variable flow rates within a piping system. Such assemblies, however, because of certain structural characteristics have been beset with one or more of the following shortcomings: the assembly is incapable of accurately measuring the flow rate where the latter varies over a wide range; the assembly is of bulky, costly and complex construction; the flow paths through the assembly are such that substantial pressure drops occur within the assembly; the assembly is susceptible to harmonic oscillation or chattering when measuring the liquid flow; and servicing of the assembly is a difficult and awkward operation requiring shut down of the assembly for inordinate periods of time and oftentimes requiring removal of the entire assembly from the piping system.
The aforementioned application Ser. No. 746,536 discloses a new compound meter assembly which substantially overcomes the above-noted problems. The instant invention, however, is directed to further improvements in such assemblies, and particularly to improving the closing and sealing action of valves, such as the valve disposed in the primary passageway, and to providing an improved trigger valve arrangement for controlling the closing as well as the opening of the primary passageway valve.